Cos I Want Pancakes
by missmelsie
Summary: NALEY ONE-SHOT. Nathan and Haley take advantage of a morning alone without the kids. Ok, there's actually no real plot. It's just SMUT. So please don't read if you're not into that kind of thing!


**Author's note: This fic was inspired by the smoking hot photo of Bethany Joy Lenz – who could resist, right? I've never published anything I've written before and I can't believe I've started with pure SMUT, but I hope you all like it! Please, please read and review – feedback is welcome! Thanks!**

It's the simple things in life, which makes a man happy.

Their team winning. Beers with the boys. If they're really lucky: watching their woman cook for them.

The alarm clock next to the bed told me it was mid-morning. The kids were sleeping over at Clay and Quinn's, and Haley must've wanted me to make the most of the quiet and have a sleep in. The right side of the bed was fragrant but cold. Stretching, I got out of bed, pulling my boxers on before heading down the stairs to follow the noises that were coming from the kitchen, in search of answers as to why my wife wasn't cuddled up next to me.

Haley had her back to me, humming quietly to herself as she stirred something in a bowl. She was wearing nothing but an ancient James Dean t-shirt, which once belonged to her father, and a pair of black lace boyleg panties. They must've been the first pair she found in her drawer and slipped on this morning, as I had felt the silk pair I had taken off her last night, soaked beyond wear, against my toes at the end of the bed as I'd stretched between the sheets earlier.

Needless to say, I was the luckiest bastard alive.

"Hey, you're up" Haley's beautiful smile stretched wide when she saw me, leaning against the doorframe, watching her. "I thought you'd want to catch up on some sleep."

"With you down here, looking like this? Not likely."

Haley giggled and went back to her stirring. I walked up behind her and she melted into me as soon as my arms wrapped around her waist. I peered over her shoulder.

"Wait ... blueberry muffins? I thought you were making pancakes?"

"I have to contribute something for Jamie's team's bake sale ..." she explained, starting to spoon batter into the muffin tins on the bench. "Why would I make pancakes?"

"Cos I want pancakes."

Haley giggled "Well you can make your own ... and do it fast because I have a list of things I need help with before the kids get back."

Unless she needed help achieving at least 4 decent orgasms, I'm not sure if her list was going to correspond with my morning plans. I usually woke up semi-erect, but feeling her firm, round ass against the front of my boxers quickly turned that semi into a full on, throbbing erection.

"I need those high shelves in Lydia's room fixed and can you grab that big box down from the top cupboard in our room? I'm sure I have a history text book up there that would help Jamie with his assignment. And while you're up there, you can sort through all those old basketball shoes of yours. I've been asking you to do that for months, Nathan."

No, that definitely didn't sound like my morning plans.

Sliding my hands around the soft strip of flesh exposed by her t-shirt. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled deeply. "Something smells good."

"Why do I get the impression you're ignoring what I just said and you're not talking about my muffins?"

I married this woman when we were 16. Ten years is a long time and, by now, Haley was used to my attempts to distract and seduce her.

Used to, but not immune to.

I let my hands drift up over the softness of her stomach and on to her breasts. My girl has a rack that rivals none. Nursing two children simply enhanced the chest I was constantly fixated on during our tutoring sessions in high school – especially when the wind picked up off the Cape Fear River and her nipples tightened over our wooden table on the docks where we studied. I held their soft weight in my palms and used my thumbs and forefingers to tweak the rosy buds into tight peaks. I couldn't help but smirk at the moan she released, as I rubbed my erection against those incredible lace panties she was wearing.

"Nathan…"

"Look, Hales", I began, my voice muffled from being surrounded by her long, wavy hair. "You can't expect me to listen to your list of chores when you're making me pancakes in your underwear". In case she'd forgotten her attire, I gently pushed against her again. Haley James Scott has a serious ass.

"I'm not making you pancakes!" she squeaked "and I guess I better go and put something else on, because I am putting you to work, mister." Haley grinned cheekily as she tried to turn in my arms.

"Don't even think about it."

My voice was dangerously low as I dropped to my knees, so her lace covered ass was directly in front of me. Using my teeth, I scraped lightly against the rough fabric and ran my tongue across the warm skin directly below the line of her underwear.

"Nathan…" she tried again, but the moan in her voice told me that her heart wasn't really in it.

"God, you taste so good, baby."

As I angled my head, Haley widened her stance to accommodate my face between her legs as my tongue traced deeper. I gently licked her through her panties while my hands continued to tweak and pull at her nipples. Haley leant heavily against the kitchen counter, her wooden spoon still firmly gripped in her hand. I continued to lick and kiss, soaking her underwear even further as Haley's moans reached my ears.

"Nathan, baby, please don't tease."

After 10 years, I knew my wife well. The pleasure I got from being the only man to ever be with her like this was like a turn on constantly simmering away, ready to boil over every time we had the chance to be intimate. I can't explain how incredible I feel, to be the only man to bring her pleasure, to be the only one that has helped her discover what arouses her as she explores her sexual and sensual side. Over the years, Haley had lost a lot of her inhibitions and was far more willing to tell me what she wanted compared to our early years together.

"Tell me what you want, Haley."

"Take my panties off, Nathan. Please. Put your tongue in me."

"Your wish is my command." I slowly tugged her underwear down using my teeth, kissing and licking every new inch of exposed skin, until I finally released her breasts from my fingers and used them to completely strip her off. My tongue slowly licked from her entrance to her clit, circling once, twice, before making the return journey. I felt Haley rock her hips back and forth, taking control over the position of my mouth between her legs.

"Please, baby, I need more. Please."

"Such a polite girl. Even when you're riding my face, you never forget your manners."

"Nathan!"

I couldn't help but smirk at her impatience, but I was never one for leaving my girl hanging. Thrusting two fingers inside her, I curled them in search of that spot that had her tightening her inner muscles in ecstasy. I positioned my tongue in front of her clit as she bounced up and down on my fingers, controlling the pace the way I know she likes. From my vantage point, I could see her ample breasts rocking with her movements beneath her t-shirt and my hands ached to hold their firmness again. For my whole life, until I met Haley, I always thought my hands were built to hold and control basketballs. When she finally let me get to second base, that's when I knew that basketball would always be a distant second to what my hands really craved.

"Oh God, Nathan… Yes … yes… That feels so good" Haley's breath was coming out in fast pants as she babbled almost incoherently. "I'm so close Nathan, please don't stop!"

Yeah, like I would ever do that.

Haley was rocking against my tongue and fingers at a furious pace and I could feel her walls becoming impossibly tight as she eventually started to spasm and chant my name. When the strongest wave of her orgasm had passed, I gently removed my fingers and licked her wetness up, letting her enjoy the aftershocks.

I stood up quickly, knowing that Haley loved having me inside her before she had fully recovered from her orgasm. Navigating my boxers around my erection as I pulled them off, I pushed into her, our contented moans synchronising as we both felt the pleasure of me being inside her hot wetness.

"Ohhh… fuck. You feel so good…fuck me, Nathan. Fuck me hard and fast."

Nothing jolted straight to my cock more than when my girl talked dirty. Grabbing onto her hips, I slid out of her and pushed back in to make sure I was fully lubricated with her juices before picking up the pace.

Our groans filled the kitchen, along with the sound of her ass slapping against my hips as I fucked her furiously, in that desperate way a man can when their wife is sexy beyond comprehension. I released her hips and gathered her long, wavy hair in my hands, pulling it lightly to tip her head back so I could attach my lips to that spot on her neck that made her knees buckle.

"Oh God, Nathan …"

"I've got you baby, I've got you" I mumbled, moving my hands back to her curvy hips so that I could brace myself against her.

I could feel Haley's walls constricting around my cock as she neared her second orgasm. Just watching her flushed face, mouth open in rapture, made the tingling in my spine hard to ignore but I had to let her cum again before I did.

"Come on, Haley … that's it baby, cum for me" I urged, reaching around to rub her clit as our thrusts reached a frenzied pace.

Her body tensed and I felt her convulse around me as she orgasmed again. Pushing into her one last time I felt my own orgasm overtake me, starting in my groin but quickly spreading throughout my body as I emptied into her with a load groan.

There was silence, apart from our breathless gasps as my cock finally stopped pulsing inside of her and we attempted to catch our breaths. No workout or game during my NBA career compared to the cardio I get from fucking my beautiful wife into oblivion. Haley was leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, knuckles white as she continued to grip the spoon. I gently slid out of her and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Alright … alright" she finally panted out "I guess I will."

"You will what?"

"I'll make you pancakes."

I really was a lucky bastard.

 _THE END_


End file.
